


【云亮】龙哥带你一起看pian

by cuicui



Category: yunliang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuicui/pseuds/cuicui





	【云亮】龙哥带你一起看pian

*皇家上将x星航指挥官  
*避雷预警：1.第三人系列第二弹  
2.龙的第一人称视角  
3.ooc，想压云的龙看云压亮，私设巨多  
系列第一弹亮吹版的第三人目睹现场见《nmd,wsm》  
评论过35解锁第三人视角第三弹，没过就没有这系列的后续了🤣  
能接受请往下——

 

我本是一个游历四国的无名商人，直到一天狼烟四起，我被慌乱逃窜的人群撞倒在地，尖硬的砂石将我的膝盖磨破，一位骑着白马的将军竟停了下来，躬下身，向我伸出手，关切地问：

“你没事吧？”

我抬头一看，那竟然是这场战争的引火者——赵云。

当是时，星航昏君当政，百姓不得安业，在暴力的制压下，人们却习惯了当奴隶，没有一个人敢吱声。

赵云不过是一名默默无闻的小将，却是站起身反抗、建立叛军军队的第一人。

那厚实的手掌上，满是练枪而来的薄茧。

“你，好像是一个很厉害的人。”他谦卑地笑着，对我说道。

他的神情让我觉得，和他一同做事，也许真能给星航带来明天。

明明，我并不是一个有什么抱负的人。功名利益、金钱美酒，对我来说才是一切。

可那一刻，我确实是那么想的。

像是看到灯火，就被吸引的蛾。

遇到赵云的那天，我加入了叛军，为他的军队出谋划策、外交协商，一段时间后，赵云对我信任有加，甚至把一部分大权都转让给我。

我们明明都知道这不过是一场鸡蛋碰石头的自杀式起义，与王朝对抗九死一生，却从未感到后悔。

每一场战役，都抱着必死的决心，以血肉之躯，为信仰的正义葬命。

什么时候我也满腔热血了呢？我不知道，我只清楚，那大概是我活得最精彩的日子。

后来他不慎落入星航网中，我知道他绝不会屈身成为星航的俘虏，一旦被抓，便没有再回来的可能。

三天后，他却平安无事地出现在我的面前，他告诉我，星航里面有一位姓诸葛的军师，军师位高权重，心却与叛军站在同一战线，只要我们同意，他能尽己之力帮助我们，和我们里应外合，推翻星航朝政，他还向赵云推荐了一名农民军的领袖叫刘备，建议我们和刘备合作，那样将大大提高战争的胜率。

如今星航已亡，刘备当了皇帝，一过竟已是5年。

赵云晋为上将，仍为军事效力。我顺理成章地当了国内的名门贵族，重返商界，公司经营一帆风顺，各家女人纷纷投送怀抱。最终，我娶了一位门当户对的千金小姐，自此我的商业实力几乎垄断了整个国家。

金钱、权力、地位、荣誉、美人……别人想要拥有的、以往的我死命追求的，我应有尽有，可心里总感觉缺了一块。

我似乎又，什么都没有。

赵云他，已经年过30，可他的身体依旧年轻强壮。

身为一国名将，要想拥有一个家室，不必费吹灰之力，一夫多妻也不在话下，赵云却始终孓然一人，连意向也没有，对于刘备介绍美人的好意也是一律婉拒。

——也许他更喜欢一个人过日子，也许，他喜欢的是男人……

尽管在灯红酒绿的上流商会，猎足男色也是一件司空见惯的事，我也不知道自己为什么会往那方面想，当那念头浮现在我脑海时，紧接着的，竟是兴奋和期待。

我和他依旧交集不浅，闲暇之余就会一起去居酒屋里喝一杯，他对我的重视，我是看在眼里的，重情重义的人，对人际关系总能一贯而终。可我看到那透明的酒水从他的嘴角沿着他颈脖的曲线滑入胸膛时，充血的脑海麻木了我的神经，我清楚，那种一成不变的想法，我是绝对做不到的了。

他的酒量还是那么糟糕，我搂过他的肩膀，趁机在他的手臂上摸了两把，他醉醺醺地靠在我的身上，眯着眼睛像要睡着一样。我不禁再次打量了他一番，他脸上的轮廓更加分明，少了往年的英气和稚嫩，倒是多了几分老男人的稳重和沧桑感。

一言不发地相靠了一会儿，他似乎觉得要说一些什么，小声地打了一个嗝后，举起手中的酒要跟我碰杯，“来，龙，为我们的胜利干杯……从今往后，你都要幸福，知道吗……”

他昂头向我绽开了一个祝福的笑容，呼吸扑洒到我的鼻翼上，带着酒的醇香。

——我想，我知道自己想要的是什么了。

那在华灯下醺红的脸，显得格外诱人，我情不自禁地俯下脸，令彼此的距离愈发接近……

“赵子龙。”

突如其来的唤声如同那人的声线一样，冷得像一盆冰水。

我和赵云同时回过了头，诸葛亮脸上挂着微笑，可眼神着实说不上和善。

“该回去了。”诸葛亮接着说道。

“好。”他毫不迟疑地撑起身子，步履不稳地向诸葛亮走去。

诸葛亮搀扶着他的背部，他像依赖着诸葛亮一样，全身的重量都向诸葛亮那边倾斜，诸葛亮都快被他高大的个字给压倒了，忙使尽全力把他扶正，头也不回地和他朝门外走去，一边走一边抱怨道，“你很重，给我自己走……”

早已名声鼎鼎的两人吸引了酒吧里所有人的注意力，站在我面前的酒保笑眯眯地看着我，一句说破了我的心思。

“你很在意他们的关系吗，龙先生？”

我挑了挑眉，“是又如何？”

他向我摆了摆手，“你得靠近一点才知道，龙先生。”

我凑了过去，他弯下腰附在我耳边，轻声道：“我虽是一位酒保，但也有做收集情报的副业，前几天，我在上将府里拍到他和指挥官之间的一个好东西。”

我难以置信地看向他，脱口而出道，“不可能。”

他笑意更深，“确实上将府里的防卫系统几乎天衣无缝，那些随处可见的扫描器连芯片构造都能辨别出来，为此我可是费尽了功夫，研制了特殊的微型录影机才能成功，同时也付出了一些代价。”

“……什么代价？”

“如果您有兴趣，请随我来。”

他把我带到员工休息室，取出一块奇怪的芯片，将芯片放入连接usb口的容器里。

“由于使用了特殊的材质，视频只能看一次就会自行销毁，而且要戴上我特制的眼镜，因此摄影机无法复制。不过，我敢保证这绝对对您有用。”说着，他让我戴上镜片颜色不一的眼镜，将usb插入电脑接口，打开了电脑上的视频。

那赫然是赵云背对着镜头淋浴的画面。

茫白的水蒸气朦胧了他的身影，背部的刀疤和曲线若隐若现，热水沿着他的身体滑下，描摹着他紧致的肌肉和勾人的臀部。

“……”我感到头脑一阵发热，他一贯是一个严肃保守的人，这些年来，连我也没有见过他全裸的样子。

“多少钱？”我不假思索地问酒保，视线并没有从视频上离开。

一分钟的视频很快结束，紧接着芯片也烧坏了，取出来时，已是一片焦黑。酒保用手势给我比划了一个数字，那对于平民来说，可谓是天价，但对我来说，不过是一笔小钱罢了。

“时长多久？”以行商的惯例，我依旧追求着商品的性价比。

“30分钟左右吧。”他向我绽开狡黠的笑容，“包您满意，下次光临。”

“成交。”

……

我并没有回本家，而是到附近的另一家别墅住下，沐浴之后，我戴上从酒保那借来的眼镜，试着在电脑上把那视频拷贝下来，可我却失败了。那视频不仅仅以那芯片为载体，甚至需要燃烧芯片的寿命才能读取。我只好接受只能看一遍的事实，双击打开了视频。

视频一开，映入眼帘的，便是赵云的卧室，熹微的晨光铺满了诺大的房间，镜头大致摆在窗边，诸葛亮侧卧着正对着镜头，穿着宽松的睡袍，盖着赵云的薄被酣然沉睡。

没过多久，被子下便有了动静，一只宽厚的手掌绕过诸葛亮的腰侧，抚上诸葛亮的肋部，睡在诸葛亮身旁的男人稍微撑起了身体，从诸葛亮背后细腻地舔吻着他的后颈。

那是赵云。

“……”

那样的舔吻方式，极具情欲的意味，手掌探入睡袍，抚摸着诸葛亮的胸膛，亲吻也从颈侧逐渐转移到颈窝。

诸葛亮眼皮颤了颤，醒了过来，却只是本能般往赵云那边靠，想转过身去对上赵云的脸，接着便被赵云吻住。

——啊，果然……

我没有感到丝毫意外，只是满心的不爽罢了。

似乎那也是一件理所当然的事，诸葛亮闭着眼镜，自然而然地回应着赵云的吻，灵巧的舌头在双唇间缠绵，随着情愈深而变换角度。赵云的动作更具有侵略性一些，我觉得他会想马上换个姿势，然后将诸葛亮压在身下。

他确实是这么做了。因为要换姿势，而不得不结束亲吻，睡眼惺忪地看着诸葛亮，却又带着情欲的味道。

像是无言的撒娇一样。

——啧，真可爱。

我不由自主地用鼻子深吸了一口气，手捂上嘴巴摩挲，缓解它此刻的饥渴。

如果说平日的他宛如黑色的猎豹，那么眼前的他，就像温顺的金毛犬。

谁能想到以铁血著称的皇家上将，还会有这副模样？

诸葛亮笑了笑，单手抚上赵云的脸颊，沿着脸廓滑下，“一大早就这么精神？”

赵云没有回他，俯首小心翼翼地啄了啄他的唇瓣，似乎在征求他的同意。

得到诸葛亮微笑着的默许后，他伸出舌头，探入双唇之间，扫过诸葛亮的贝齿，将轻吻逐渐化为深吻。

那样温柔的吻，似乎让诸葛亮感到十分舒服，他享受地闭上了眼睛，任由赵云占领主导权。

这无论怎么看，都是一对热恋中的恋人的表现……

——如果这时候将赵云反压在身下，粗暴地夺他唇舌，他会露出怎样的表情？

我幻想出他惊讶而失措的模样，暗自为此而越发兴奋，回过神时，视频上的赵云已经解开了诸葛亮的腰带，一边用舌头服务着诸葛亮的乳首，一边摸上他篷起的下体，随后探入他的内裤里，将他的阴茎掏了出来，五指握住那半勃的茎身，不急不缓地上下套弄。

我能看出，这不过是上主食前的一道小菜，他很快俯下了身，用饱满的厚唇吻上肉棒的前端，龟头压上那温热的软肉，舒爽地颤了颤，铃口溢出一丝透明的腺液，沾上赵云的嘴唇，在赵云张嘴的时候，勾出了淫猥的银丝。

他闭上眼睛，含住诸葛亮的龟头，如品佳肴一般，用舌头缓慢地舔舐着诸葛亮的茎身，再用口腔将它紧紧包裹，持续做着吞吐的动作，脸颊的肌肉蠕动着，舌叶上压，喉咙用力地吮吸着肉棒，将它逼得青筋腾起。

——干，这家伙口交技巧真好。

“呼……嗯……”不出所料，诸葛亮的呼吸变得越发粗重，他双手捏着身下的枕头，眉头紧锁，腰身不自觉地仰起绷紧，光看就知道他爽得不行。

——要是摁住赵云的头，将肉棒狠狠地往他喉咙深处抽送，一定会感到更加爽吧……

“唔……”看诸葛亮的模样，已是濒临高潮，但口交并没有停止。

赵云单手扶住诸葛亮的肉棒，从茎根沿着海绵体，由下而上地舔舐他的茎体，舌面划过冠状沟，转而舔了一圈龟头，用舌尖蜻蜓点水般挑逗马眼，再伸进去像挖掘一样，小幅度地来回搅动，手指也没有停歇，沾着唾液的指腹上下摩挲着他的肉茎。

这对于想要射精的男人来说是一种致命的刺激。

“啊……不……”诸葛亮溢出难耐的呻吟，显然他想阻止自己缴械在赵云嘴里，但赵云反而加大了爱抚的力度，诸葛亮身体一阵颤抖，浊白的精液射在赵云的嘴上，渐到他的脸颊，像颜射一样。

我感到下身充血，尽管我很少用自慰的方式来解决生理问题，可我的右手已经情不自禁地伸进内裤里。

想象着把精液喷射在他的脸上，我握着分身上下撸动起来。

赵云把嘴边的精液都舔掉咽了下去，他倾身上前，再度与诸葛亮接吻，缠绵的唇舌间发出粘腻的水声，涂上润滑液的双指插入诸葛亮的后穴中，咕啾咕啾地抽插数回。

“指挥官，可以吗？”赵云凑到诸葛亮的耳边，注视着诸葛亮蒙上水雾的双眼，低声问。

“嗯。”诸葛亮一边说着，一边点了点头，“快来……”

得到对方的准许，赵云方才褪去自己的衣物，他的男根比诸葛亮的要大一些，不同于他近小麦色的肤色，那肉棒的颜色偏向于白皙，在充血的情况下泛红，让人更加移不开眼睛。

诸葛亮的腰下垫着枕头，他抱起诸葛亮的一条腿，使得诸葛亮不得不变成侧卧的姿势，恰好正对着镜头，性爱的画面一览无余。他跪坐在床上，扶着肉根，胀大的前端挤进翕动的后穴，一下充盈了狭隘的甬道。

“啊、啊啊……”喑哑的悲鸣难掩内心的欢愉，诸葛亮紧抓着床单，任由赵云在他体内驰骋，全然丢了往日的孤高冷傲，“子、子龙……咿、啊……”

刚出口的呼唤被徒然增快的顶弄撞得支离破碎，他应该被不偏不倚地戳中了要命的敏感点，在赵云一次又一次的贯穿下丢了所有自持。

和做前戏时的温柔截然不同，此刻赵云挺腰的动作像是捕食的猛兽，连同注视着对方的眼神，也充满了野性。

交合处粗大的男根不断进出的画面清晰地映入我的眼帘，诸葛亮的后穴竟也泌出了水，被阴茎带出，濡湿了穴口。

但严格来说，赵云还没有完全进入，他也在摩擦着诸葛亮的敏感点的同时，不断地用阳根挖掘深入。

——那在顶胯中绷紧的臀部肌肉真是引人犯罪，如果这时候从后面插入他，会变成什么样呢？

我不禁窃笑，在肉体相撞和叫床声混杂的声音中，过滤剩赵云几不可闻的低吟和充满欲望的轻喘。

我感到下身绷得更紧，随之而至的爱抚快感也令我更觉愉悦。

在诸葛亮体内的更深处，似乎还有一个更加致命的弱点，赵云一下接一下地挺得更加使力，扭动腰肢微调角度。最终，在他一次狠力的挺进下，肉棒顶到了对方难以置信的深度，诸葛亮双眼圆睁，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角滑落，身体在弓起绷紧的一瞬后，无力地软成像要融化一样，连眼眶也溢出了泪珠。

“太、太深了……呜啊……”诸葛亮的分身在激烈的冲撞中再次挺立起来，连无法自控的呻吟也越发变了音调。

他手足无措地想要逃离，却被赵云拉住了腿根。

趁着赵云要变换体位的间隙，诸葛亮忙不迭地问，“子龙，你今天怎么……啊……！”

却被从背后一插到底的贯穿狠狠地破了功。

“啊、不做了、不要了……啊……呜……呜啊……”

被迫承受着激烈如厮的贯穿，现在的他，脑袋已经一片浆糊了吧，连眼睛也没有办法聚焦，溢出的呻吟逐渐化为甜腻的啜泣声，身体已被欲火蔓出潮红。

“指挥官……”

囊袋拍打着臀部的声音清晰入耳，赵云牢牢地抓住诸葛亮的腰部，抽插的速度不减反增。

“指挥官……”

他只是重复地念着对诸葛亮的称呼，就像理性全失，仅剩本能的野兽一样。

随着一声声低唤，赵云的动作越发失去节制，两人几近同时地达到顶峰，诸葛亮浑身都如同痉挛一般激颤着，沙哑的声音止不住高喊，精液一股股地射在床单上，赵云抱着诸葛亮的下腹，额头抵住他的背部，将精液尽数倾注在诸葛亮体内，待赵云脱力地伏在诸葛亮身上，诸葛亮的高潮仍在持续，后穴紧紧地咬住了肉棒，赵云想退都退不出来。

他亲昵地吻了吻对方后颈上的银色发丝，等诸葛亮高潮完后，他发现对方已经昏了过去……

——这……完全就是把对方做成了女人……

我张开手掌，精液已经粘糊了我的掌心，我瞄了一眼赵云事后潮红未退的脸，只想把他压在身下再来一发。

……

笠日。

我和赵云一同出席了朋友的婚礼，赵云在觥筹交错间举酒邀我干杯，一饮而尽后，他醉意明显地微笑着对我说道：“龙，碌儿（龙的妻子）她，想你再多陪陪她，你和她，都是我很重要的朋友，我真心希望你别再只顾着生意上的事情了。

既然在一起了，就该给她最好的。不是吗？”

我沉默良久，方才撑岀一笑。

“你说的是。”

end


End file.
